Lost and Found
by 2bamazed
Summary: FAng left and Max has given up. Can the flock find Fang? Will Fang get back in time to save Max? And just what side is Jeb on really? FAX later on. PLZ REVIEW! Suggestions accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Holding the letter Fang had left, I slowly fell sideways onto the bed as my world crumbled. Everything left me at that moment. There were no bird kids beside me. No world to save. My world had gone. My chest felt tight, like I couldn't breathe. My eyes starring out but seeing nothing as his words flashed in my head over and over again…….

Weeks past by. I heard the kids and my mom every day begging me to get out of bed. To snap out of it. And at the same time I heard nothing. Saw nothing but the words on the page. Still, Mom had come up to try to shake me out of it. The kids begged me to get up, to eat, to fly. I just didn't have the energy…or the will. No. I just wanted to lay there and wait……either for him to return or to die.

"Maximum, I know you cared for him but face it, Fang is gone." Jeb was saying again for like the billionth time. I heard every word….flinching at the sound of his name. Still, it didn't register , ya know? Like, walking through a dream, passing all the different colors swirling around you but nothing making sense. No, his leaving didn't make sense. Not at all.

"Max, you gotta pull out of this, if not for me or your mother, then do it for the flock. Max, they still need you. You are their leader. It has been two months now. You can't keep going like this" Jeb was saying. I could tell he was getting louder as his anger rose. But that no longer roused me. I couldn't quite care anymore."Maximun Ride, I order you to get up out of that bed and get outside right now." Jeb yelled at me. I just continued to stare at the window. The window he flew out of when he left . Jeb grabbed me by the arms, lifting me off the bed slightly s he began to shake me. "You weren't programmed to act like this! You are-"he was screaming loudly now and my mom walked in followed by 5 wide eyed bird kids.

"Jeb , put her down this instant! " I heard her say. Now normally I would have punched Jeb n the face as soon as his fingers touched my arm. But all I had done was look at him. My mind shut off. My reactions non existant at this point. I dropped back down onto as Jeb muttered something and walked out. I stared at my the window as I heard Jeb's car door slam and mom sat down beside me, stroking my hair.

"Oh Max, honey. Did he hurt you?" she was saying in a tear filled voice. All I could manage was a weak shake of my head. I couldn't take my eyes off of the window. The one that had led Fang out of my life.

"Max, Max, listen to me. WE are all ao worried about you Max. You barely eat. You hardly sleep. You haven't been outside, much less flown, since Fang left." she said. I winced at the sound of his name. "Jeb is right Max. This is not normal. This is not you." Then another pair of hand were on me, darker smaller ones. Nudge.

"She's right Max. We all miss Fang. And I know how much you really love him. We all do. But you are The Max. You can handle this. Please Max…." Nudge broke off into a sob. I just didn't have it in me to help her. I watched as my mom led her out with her arm around her. My mom. Taking my place with my flock. That thought should of snapped me right out of it and into a fit of anger, right? But it didn't. I lay across my bed and curled up around the only things I had left of him: a laptop and a goodbye letter. And I cried myself into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flock! Living room. Now." Iggy said in his bossy voice. One by one Gazz, Nudge and Angel took a seat on the couch.

"What's goin on man? I was on level 23." Gazzy complained. Angel hit him on the head.

"I Don't see how we will find him Ig. But if you want to try……I am in." Angel said, making no sense to the rest of the flock. You see, one of Angel's powers is mind reading.

"What is she talking about? And why do you have our backpacks in the floor? " Nudge asked, getting impatient.

"Because we are going to get Fang and bring him home." Iggy said. Three shocked faces looked back at him. "Listen guys, you all know how bad it has been since he left. We all miss him. He was part of this flock. And Max, well, we all know how Max has taken his absence. "

"Yeah, poor Max really loves him. We used to grip and complain about the time they would spend together but she really does love him. " Nudge said sympathetically.

"Max isn't Max anymore. When Fang left, he took part of her with him. At least that is how she feels." Angel said then. Then after a pause added, "I miss him too."

"We all miss him. And Max. Let's do it. If it helps Max, I am in." Gazzy said. Then the girls noded and smiled as they voiced their willingness to go.

"Then that's it. We leave after breakfast. So pack your bags. And remember to add some kind of food that will keep for a while. " Ig said as he walked toward the basement door.

"Where are you goin?" Gazzy asked.

"Breakfast is on the table. Eat up. May be a while before we get real meals again. I got something I got to get." Iggy replied as he slipped down the stairs that led to the basement, and Jeb's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggy backed behind the door as Jeb came out mumbling. He had been on the phone. Iggy had overheard his entire conversation. Iggy quickly snuck inside and grabbed whatever papers and files were on Jeb's desk. He then pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk and closed it again. He pulled the middle drawer open, tilting his head as he listened to the squeak the drawer made. Yes, that is the one. He reached in and pulled out a folder and left.

"Ig, I am so hungry." Nudge complained. They had been in the air for about 4 hours. Iggy knew that the flock had to be getting tired. He was. And hungry. They needed energy to fly like this, pushing themselves both speed and distance wise.

"There is a clearing behind an old barn Ig. Three o'clock" Angel said, reading his mind and knowing he was thinking of where to land.

"Okay guys, you heard the lady. We're going down." Ig said to the flock and they all turned and landed.

After eating, everyone was asking questions and getting antsy.

"Come on Ig, we been flying for hours now. Do you even know where FAng is?" Gazzy piped up.

"Sure do. Nudge, did you say we were just outside of Arizona now?" ig said.

"Um, yeah. About 20 miles or so. Why? Oh, is that where he is? Are we really gonna find him? " Nudge chanted.

"Yeah, that is where he is. He has been helping out a local kids shelter there for runaways."

"How do you know tht Ig?" Gazzy asked, tossing his last candy bar wrapper in the fire.

"Because I overheard Jeb telling someone on the phone that that is where they could bind him. " Ig replied biting his Crunch bar.

"Oh Jeb is going to get Fang for Max? He must really care after all." Nudge said.

"Not exactly" Angel said while looking at Iggy. Iggy gave her a blank stare back, a way of warning her to stop reading his mind. What, you can't read minds? Well, Angel can.

"What does that mean Angel?" Gazzy spoke this time.

"It means that Max was right. Jeb is against us. And It means we need to find FAng before Jeb does. I overheard him telling whoever was on the phone to go get FAng. He said he would get Max and meet them at the lab in Port Angeles. " The others just gasped and stared at Iggy. They all had wanted to trust Jeb actually atarted to at some level. All of them except for Fang and Max.

"Oh no. We left Max back there with him. What if he already had her? What if they already caught FAng? What if-" Nudge started before Iggy could cut her off.

"Look, we could sit here all night wondering what if or we can go get Fang and save Max. Gazzy, douse the fire. Nudge, pack up." Iggy said as he stood up. "Angel, try to call out to Fang with your mind thing. ?See if he is in reach."

After they had the fire out and were all packed, Angel came running up to the others.

"I got him! He is in Arizona. He's okay. He said sit tight and he'll be here in a little while."Angel was shouting.

"Good job Angel. Thanks. Guess now we just wait on Fang."


	3. Ch3 prequel

Fang sat there and watched as his former family ate in silence. Not a word from anyone, not even the mouth of the flock--Nudge. The look on their faces told him just how bad it was. Worse than he ever thought. He knew tht they would miss him. aKnew tht there would be a period of sadness, but not this. not the graveness ihe saw before him now. Guilt swept over him as he realized what his leaving had done to the flock. It hadn't saved them at all...it had damn near destroyed them.

After they all ate and cleaned up, Ig held out his hand to stack fists, just like the old days. The other kids looked at his fist and stared.

"Oh, come on guys. " Ig said impatiently, unable to see their expressions, which were of sadness, regret.

"Ig, we haven't done that since...since..." Nudge started to say but was interrupted by someone.

"Since I left have you?" Fang said quietly as he stepped out flew down from a big Oak tree.


	4. Chapter 3

........meanwhile.........

Max curled herself around the last connection she had to him as the pain spiraled outward from her heart once again. Rocking back and forth with the waves of agony, she clung to the laptop for dear life. How could he? How could he just up and leave ? She had finally , after months and months of him telling her over and over, finally admitted her true feelings for him...and then he just up and takes off? Couldn't he see how much they needed him...how much she needed him?

The door opened and someone walked around to side of the bed in front of her.

"Max, it's time. Time to find out how this reaction happened. You werent meant to behave like this. Werent supposed to fold. " Jeb said shaking his head. "I don't understand this." Max glanced up at him momentarily then went back to staring at the window, tears still streaming down her reddened face."You don't need him Max. You don't need any of them. You were not meant to be so...so dependent. Something went wrong. I am sorry." Jeb brushed her cheek then raised his hand into the air."Take her to the Joan draw bloodwork. Check for any unforseen adaptations...mutations...something that will give us an answer to this mess." he said and two burly men walked in, taking Max by the arms. Max just sat there. And Max let them.

_fight max.._the voice said._you can fight them off easily._Whats the use? she thought. They are all gone. He's gone. I have nothing to fight for anymore.

_fight for yourself max. for the world. you are the worlds only hope. _What do I care about the world? All it has done for me is bring heartache and kept me on the run.

_max! snap out of it. snap out and fight! the voice replied, angry now. Max did not respond. The two men carried her easily out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door to a waiting black van._


	5. Chapter 5

"Fang!" three bird kid voices rang out in unison as they turned to look at him. Nudge and Gazzy both ran over hugging him tightly. Nudge began to cry. "Oh Fang, Thank God"

"Whoa, easy" Fang said as he patted them gently, keeping his eyes on Iggy and then Angel.

"I need some air." Angel commented snidely as she spread her beautiful white wings and took to the sky. Fang kept looking at Iggy's hardened face as he began to push Gazzzy and Nudge back off of him a little.

"Fang, where were you? Why did you leave?We've missed you so much. Noone ever goes into your room. Angel seems mad all the time. And Max- oh God Max-" Nudge started talking a mile a minute.

"Nudge!" Iggy's voice cut in , sharp and quieted as she and Gazzy looked at the ground. Fang looked at them and then to Iggy with a questioning glance."What about her?" Fang asked in a low but concerned voice. Was there something wrong with her? Was she sick? Had something happened? Did their enemies attack her even with him gone? Had it all been for nothing? The questions filled his thoughts.

"Nudge, you and Gazzy go find Angel. Bring her back along with some firewood." Iggy ordered, still staring blankly yet angrily toward Fang.

Reluctantly the two younger bird kids turned and shrugged their shoulders, releasing their amazing wings. As they took off Gazzy hovered just over Fang's head and looked down.

"You'll still be here right? When we get back. You aren't leaving again are you?" Gazzy's asked, both hope and fear of the answer in his voice. Without looking away from the seriousness of Iggy's face, Fang responded.

"Okay, what's goin on with Max?" Fang asked in a serious demanding tone. Iggy moved around a bit, opening his pack and sitting down. He unsipped the pack and took out a can of beanie weenies and hot can of mt dew snd popped both open.

"Ig, I said, what is wrong with max? Why isn't she here with you?"He said now, louder as he took a step toward Iggy.

Iggy took a sip of the soda, wiped his mouth and let out a deep breath.

"She's not here because she back at doc m's in her room. She has been in her room since the day you left. She never comes out of it." Iggy said in a angry tone.

"Never comes out? Is she hurt? Is she sick and can't get out of the bed?Is -" Fang started but Iggy cut him off, standing up and slinging the can of beans to the ground as he spoke.

"She's not sick Fang. She's heartbroke. She is broke. She doesn't eat. She doesn't talk. She doesn't brush Angels hair or complain about Nudge's mouth. She doesn't DO anything. She just lays there, holding that damn laptop of yours and stares out the window. The window you left from."Iggy screamed at Fang, his emotions taking over.

"What? No. That...that's not what was supposed to happen. That isn't how it was -" Fang mumbled, shocked as Iggy's words sank in.

"Yeah well, that is exactly what happened. What did you think would happen? Did you think she would just act like everything was hunky dory? She is in love with you Fang. You are a part of her. Just like you are a part of this flock. " Iggy said, stepping closer to FAng now, his voice calming down.

"Jeb said...he said it would be fine. It was what was best..for her and everyone. "Fang said, shaking his head still in disbelief.

"Yeah well, Jeb was wrong Fang. Max isn't Max anymore. Your leaving desttroyed her. I lay in bed at night and listen to her cry, knowing that there isn't a damn thing I can do for her because the only thing that can make her better...to make her whole...is you."

Fang sat down as Iggy's words sank in. He closed his eyes at the guilt he felt for causing them so much pain...for hurting her. The one person he was trying to save. Iggy squatted down in front of him.

"You are the only person that can help her Fang. That is why we are out here...looking for you. And I am afraid we may be too late already." Iggy said and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean too late? Too late for what? You think she wont rrust me again? Wont even see me?"

"No. Not that . Your face is the only one she has seen in weeks. I mean this....."Ig replied and pulled out a thick folder from his pack."I found it in Jeb's office in the basement. i haven't shown the others yet. I thought they already had so much to deal with, besides I don't know for sure it is about Max, but I think it is."

"Why? you think Jeb is up to no good again?"

"I do after hearing a phone conversation he was having just before we left." Iggy replied as he handed the folder to Fang. Fang opened the manila folder marked'Maximunm renewal' and began to read....

"I'll be here."


	6. Chapter 6

Someone kicked at the cage but Max didn't notice...didn't even flinch. She just lay there, balled up holding onto her knees. And crying.

"Come on time for a test. " the lab assistant said as he opened the latch to the door. He then bent down reaching in and pulling Max out of the small doorway. "Come on, stand you little freak." he muttered as he tried to get her to her feet. Just then Jeb came in. Looking at her with disgust he went over and grabbed her by the arm.

"Max, you really should try to cooperate a little here. It would be a lot easier on you and us." Jeb said as he lifted her and motioning for the assistant to do the same, her feet barely dragging the floor behind her. Max really couldn't care. She was barely aware of all they were doing. Her mind still flashing back to him...his smile...his hair...his eyes....Max let out a small groan as the tears began to fall once again down her sunken cheeks. Jeb stopped outside a door and lifted Max into his arms.

"I've got her. you can go. " he said to the man then turned to kick open the door. "You have lost a quite a bit of weight Max. We are going to have to give you some IVs just to get your strength up enough to withstand the tests we need to complete." Jeb said as he lay her on the examining table. Max never even looked up. Jeb proceeded to hang two bags of fluid onto the pole and grabbed Maxs arm.

"I am so dissappointed in you Max. I had hoped , no I actually believed you were incapable of letting things like this get you down. You were to be unstoppable. You weren't meant to fall in love with FAng. You lived your lives as brother and sister. I never saw this problem coming. But now, now we have to deal with it. " Jeb said as he pushed the needle into Max's now sterilized arm, taping it into place. He stood there looking down at her puzzled. Then he sighed and brushed her hair back from her cheek.

"Max, you have got to snap out of this silly behavior of yours. It is not what you were created for. If you can't snap out of it soon....I will have no choice but to retire you. " Jeb said a little more quietly than his earlier voice. "That would be a shame. I had such high expectations from you."

Max just blinked back another tear and stared blankly across the room, not really seeing anything. She had had expectations too. Of him. Of him always being there...by her side...forever. she tought to herself and the dam broke and she tears once again rolled down her face.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOOOO LONG GUYS AND GALS. i HAVE BEEN QUITE BUSY. i FOUND OUT THAT i AM HAVING TWINS!!!!!YAY!!!THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I PROMISE A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. AND SOON. REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ....YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang tapped Iggy's hand, letting him know it was time to get up. Fang himself had been up all night, convincing the others to get some rest. It was his fault they were there and it wasn't like he would be able to sleep himself anyhow. He spent the night reading, and re-reading Jeb's file Ig had jacked from the basement office back at Dr M's. Everytime he read it he got more filled with emotion...anger at Jeb for lying to them again...rage at how easily Jeb could betray his own daughter...guilt for allowing himself be taken in and believing Jeb's lies. He had played right into his hand. Jeb knew he could never get Max back to the lab with him around. He wouldn't let it happen. And it's not going to happen now if I can help it Fang thought, clenching his fists. He had to get to her...and hope she would forgive him. If she did, he swore to himself he would never leave her side again.**

**"Yo, up." he said as he tapped the blind kids hand then went to awaken the rest of the flock. **

**"I'll fix some grub." Iggy mumbled, feeling around for his pack.**

**"No time Ig. Here, catch. Nine o'clock." Fang said as he tossed Ig a couple of cereal bars. He gave two bars to each flock member and a bottle of soda.**

**"This is it? But I'm-" Nudge started to complain but Fang cut her off quickly with a look that said"shut it". And shel did, cramming the first bar into her mouth. Then Fang turned and disappeared into the line of trees.**

**"Guess Fang is taking over now then , huh ?" Gazzy voiced, looking at Iggy for a response. **

**"Looks like. That if, if he can stay around long enough." Ig retorted. He held Fang responsible for Max's condition. For the flocks state. Noone had been the same since the day Fang had left. Iggy would never forgive him for that.**

**"He will." a small, quiet voice said from behind Nudge. Angel. The youngest and sweetest and most devious of them all. They all turned to look at her.**

**"How do you know that Ang?" Gasman asked his sister.**

**"Because I seen it. In both his mind. Fang is sad. He is hurting right now too. Real bad. He missed us...missed her." Angel got real quiet for a moment then continued"He loves her." **

**"I thought he loved us all. He said he left to protect us, remember? " Nudge added.**

**"At least that is what he said." Ig retorted snidely.**

**"He thought he was doing what was right. Jeb told him she would die if he didn't. That all of us were in danger because Itex was still out there...and they wanted him. He did it to keep all of us safe." Angel said getting angry now. She always did have a soft spot for Fang.**

**"We all fell for Jeb's act. Not just him." Gazzy said in defense.**

**"But 'we' didn't leave her. He did. He feels terrible. He blames himslef for all this. But there's something else...something different...dark inside him. Something I can't completely get a hold of" Angel's voice lowered " like a part of him is shut down or missing." They were all quiet for a moment then it was Nudge that spoke.**

**"She's missing. She's a part of him. He doesn't just love her like the rest of us. He's in love with her. Max is just as much a part of FAng as Fang is a part of her."**

**Just then Fang reappeared from the trees carrying 5 more bottles of soda. He tossed one to each member of the flock and without noticing the looks on their faces as they stared at him after their realization and spread his wings.**

**"Up" was the only word he said. They had flown for two hours with an hour still to go when they landed , thanks to Nudge's whining for food, and ?Angel's request to use the bathroom. Fang went into the store and bought 3 regridgerated sandwiches...but he had jacked 8 more along with 5 bottles of gatorade. They quickly scarfed the food and drink behind the store before Fang released his wings and pointed upward.**

**"Fang wait" Iggy said when Gazzy told him time to go. Fang retracted his wings a little and looked at Iggy.**

**"Later Ig. We gotta get going. We gotta get back to Dr. M.'s" Fang said as he started to unfurl his wings once again, but Iggy persisted.**

**"No. Now Fang. We have a right to know what we are getting into. And what is going on with Jeb and his goons. What was in that file? There is something you aren't telling us. I can hear it in your voice. You've left her for this long, why the sudden tush to see her now?" Ig noticed the anger in Ig's voice and the stren look on his face and sighed.**

**"Yeah Ig, there's more. A lot more. " Jeb and his goons plan on trying again to build the perfect species...and they wanna use Max's DNA to do it. Which of course requires them to get Max's DNA seeing as we destroyed all they had when we destryoed the labs at ITEX." Fang said bluntly in a way only Fang can.**

**"Okay, so they wanna swab her cheeks. They wont need to hurt her then. That's good at least." Nudge said but Fang looked at her witha face that told her that's not all. "There's more to it isn't it?" she added.**

**"They don't just want her DNA NUdge" Angel said reading Fang's mind again. Alook of hooror on her angelic small face. Nudge and Gazzy read that look and they both looked back at Fang for further explanation.**

**"They want her ...her...eggs. They want to shoot her up with tons of hormaones to make her ovaries produce rapidly so they can harvest dozens of super eggs containing her DNA. "Fang said, Angel looking at Fang reading his rage filled face. His fists clenched with anger. She had never seen him this angry before. He couldn't even say the words. So she finished telling the flock for him, never once taking her eyes off his face for she could feel his pain at the thought of Max being used like that.**

**"And they are even condidering using Max as an incubator for their creations after splicing the Egg DNA with that of other animals." Fang clenched his jaws as she spit out the last sentence. "Their sole intent is to now use her for breeding purposes."**

**"Oh " was the only sound heard, from Gazzy as the rest of the flock looked at him horrorfied.**

**"I think I am gonna be sick" Nudge said after a minute or two.**

**"Never" FAng muttered through his clenched teeth as he apread his wings and took to the air. The flock took of after their new leader heading back to Dr. Nartinez'...praying they weren't already too late.**

**The flock landed at the house an hour of so later to find that they were too late-Max was gone. So was Dr. M. and Ella. They began to search the house and found a note addressed to Iggy in Ella' room. It looked like it had been written in a hurry. Fang read it silently then laid it on the desk, sitting on the bed. **

**"It's okay Fang" Angel said, taking his hand into her much smaller one."She's going to be fine...all she needs is you." Fang glanced up at Angel but kept quiet. Nudge picked up the letter and read it aloud for the rest of the flock. **

**"It says ' _Dear Iggy, we have gone to search for Max. Jeb took her away. He is up to his old tricks. I don't why or what , but I am sure it isn't good. Please help as soon as you can. I hope Fang is with you. We will need all the help we can. I left a cell phone in the book safe Gazzy gave me. When you find it call. We will set up a meeting place. Love, Ella. 217-613-2942'" Iggy got the small flip phone from the safe intending to call but before he could flip the silver top up Fang had the phone in hand open and dialing the number._**

**I am sorry it has taken so long for me to continue with this story. There have been several medical problems with family members and then I lost twins to pre term birth so please try to understand.I do hope you like it. Read and REview plz!If you liked it, check out my other stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Iggy!" a girls voice cried on the other end of the line. It was Ella's voice, Max's younger human asister.**

**"NO. Fang" he responded.**

**"Oh Fang, they found you! Thank God. They got her Fang. They got Max" Ella started blurting out information as her relief and hope filled her. Relief that Fang was looking and hope that he would stay after all this was over. Before Fang could respond to Ella another female voice cut in...Dr M.**

**"We've followed them to Denver. I was coming in as Jeb and his goons were carrying Max out." Carrying her out?" Was she drugged...unconcious?" Fang asked a panic in his voice he couldn't quite hide.**

**"No Fang. No drugs. No reason to use them in the state she is in...has been in. She went without a fight." Dr M. said. Fang stood motionless, emotionless. But Angel could hear the confusion and fear in his thoughts. Nudge and Gazzy could see it in his eyes. **

**"Without a fight." he whispered to himself? **

**"The others haven't told you? Max has been in a catatonic state since the day you left Fang. She just lays there hugging your laptop and staring out the window you left from." Dr Martinez' voice got quiet as the sadness of remembering her daughter that way filled her.**

**"And crying" Angel's soft voice said as she overheard the conversation in Fang's 's eyes cut to Angel then to the ground as the words sank in. **

**"Crying...Max;;;crying" Fang whispered, almost dropping the phone as he dropped to his knees, shutting his eyes to the image of Max curloed up on the bed holding the one thing she had left of _him_and crying to herslef, eyes dark...unfocuses...thin...much too thin. And the phone fell from his grasp as he caught himself with his hands falling forward. **

**"That's how she looked the last time I saw her FAng." Angel said letting the others know she had projected the image of Max into Fang's mind. The guilt and pain washed over him like a tidal wave as Angel knelt by him and placed her little fingers on the back of his hand. All FAng could think of was it was all his fault...all his fault. **

**Wallow later man...We gotta get moving" Iggy said as he closed the phone. Fang hadn't realised he had dropped it or that Ig had picked it up, getting all the info from the doc. **

**"Yeah, every moment counts"udge chimedin , clearing her voice and wiping the fear from her cheek. Fang sat back on his hunches for a moment more. Then, with determination filling him he stood and said"Let's go" taking 3 steps he lunged into the air.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I DO ONOT OWN MAX RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND TRAITS. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF MR. JIMMY PAT. THANKS JIMMY FOR SHARING!**_

**Four hours later the flock met up with Dr M. and Ella at a small cafe just inside of Denver.**

**"Where they got her?" Fang asked point blank as the rest of the flock scarfed down hamburgers and shakes.**

**"Two blocks from here. In a lab. It's heavily guarded by military. From what I can piece together it is some sort of Amry experimental hospital. One not readily known by the common public. " Dr. Martinez answered wuickly.**

**"Place got a name?" FAng asked, finishing off his third double cheeseburger.**

**"It's called Labtronics. It is an eight story building plus a basement. It has very few windows and is is surrounded by an electric fence and soldiers. With guns. Only cars I have seen go in and out were plain black...all stopped at the gate to show I.D. and be let in. There are two gates. A main entrance and a delivery entrance round the back." Dr. M said as she sipped her coffee.**

**"We don't need no gate. Just an adress."ggy semarked with a grin.**

**"And Jeb" Angel asked suddenly.**

**"He hasn't been seen since he carried Max through the door into the lab." Ella answered this time.**

**"Doesn't matter. Max is there...then that's where we're going." Fang said in a distant cold he stood, downed his shake and said "Time to fly".**

**"Bout time" Ig retorted as he shoved the last of his fries into his mouth. The other kids stood finisheing off whatever food was in front of them as well.**

**"Wait . Don't you need a plan or something? It is very dangerous to just go over there. You'll all be killed" Ella exclaimed in a panicked voice.**

**"Get Max. That's the plan." Fang said. **

**"Sounds like a plan to me." Gazzy added as he wiped his greasy mouth on his shirt sleeve. And with that FAng led the flock out of the restaurant and to the back parking lot. Dr M tossed a few twenties onto the table as she and Ella followed the flock out.**

**"Bring her back. Fang. Bring her back home." Dr M said in a suddenly sad low voice. Fang stopped for a second, nodded once and then stretched out his wings and was air borne.**

**"Looks like this is it" Angel said, pointing to a building that looked more like an abandoned warehouse. Fang just nodded and led the flock into a row of trees on the east side of the building.**

**"Okay I think they are about to change shifts for guard duty. Look, the guards keep looking at their watches. And two of them just went inside. Gaz, you and Nudge enter through the back door. YOu are gonna have to take out the two guards there to get in. Watch their guns. Swoop down and surprise them. Ig, you and Angel take the side. There are two windows open to the left...third floor. That's your bombs as you go, but set their delay for about say 30 minutes. That should give us time to find Max and fight our way out." Fang said in a 'follow orders or else' voice. The flock all nodded and took off. They already knew they had to be ready to fight. And all of them were willing to for Max. After all, how many times had she risked death to save all of them?**

**"I'm coming Max." Fang mumbled to himself as he launched off of the oak branch and headed straight for the roof entrance.**

**Gaz dropped down in front of the taller guard with ahuge grin on his face and hovered mid-air."Ever seen a kid fly?" he asked the guard suddenly, causing the guard to jump in surprise. The guard recovered from his shollk quickly and went to raise his gun. **

**"Oh no you don't. " Nudge yelled as she dropped down on the guard, kicking him in the face twice before he had time to react. Gazzy kicked the barrel of the gun causing it to shift and go off...hitting the second guard in the side just as he was running back foward them from the back door. a couple more kicks and punches and both guards were out cold. Nudge and Gazzy did a high five and entered the building. They were on the second floor when they found a room with two computers and several filing cabinets.**

**"GAz...look! " Nudge said as she walked over to the computer. She touched the screen and it began to scroll with names, codes, numbers. GAz turned to look at the second computer on the other desk. "Nudge" he whispered as he pointed to the scren. Nudge's eyes widened as she read the monitor...'Ride-lab 7B. 1800 units sodium glutenate.3'000grams Hcg 16ml Bo6.'**

**"We gotta find Max. FAst." Gaz said urgently.**

**"Fangf will find her. Come on...lets see if there is a disk somewhere we can copy this onto...then try to take out as many scum lab coats as we can." Nudge said and they began to look through desk drawers. The third drawer opene dcontained a new pack of diskettes. "Bingo" Nudge said. **

**"Hurry up Nudge." Gaz said looking out the office door to see two lab techs coming. Gazzy pointed to the underside of the desk and Nudge quickly crawled under. Ad the two entered the room Gaz stepped out form behind the door.**

**"Where's Max?" he demanded. The lab techs turned in shock to face Gazzy who was hovering in front of them now.**

**"They really can fly" the one with dark red hair mumbled.**

**"And fight" GAzzy added and hit the red headed one square on the jaw. Nudge lunged out form under the desk then grabbing the second one around the legs, tripping him. Two good kicks and a punch later the smaller tech lay out cold in the floor. Nudge stood and turned to see Gazzy get hit in the head with a book. She jumped on the red heads back wrapping her long slender arms around his neck and forehead into a sleephold. Gazzy kicke dhim in the stomach and he slumped down. **

**"Where's Max?" Gaz asked the now groggy tech.**

**"It's too late. The I.V.'s have been started. Jeb will never let you get her." he mumbled.**

**"Jeb doesn't hav eto 'let ' us anything. We take care of our own. And Max is our leader...not one of your lab rats." Nudge said angrily as she tightened her hold on the tech. Seconds later he slumped over dead asleep. **

**"Nudge, he hadn't told us where Max is yet." Gaz said.**

**"We know she's here. And we know she needs help..now. LEt's go" Nudge said as she pulled the disk out of the drive and shoved it into her pocket.**

**Iggy and Angel managed to slip in under the radar through an open window and were setting bombs in various locations. With Angel's mind reading they were able to mentally hear when someone would be coming and managed to hide out of sight. They had set about 12 bombs when they ran into GAzzy and Nudge. Nudge filled them in on what had happened downstairs and they joined the two setting the bombs at strategic points in the building to cause it to cave in on itself at the right time.**

**FAng had watched the others gain entrance before flying up to the roof top and going the seventh floor he found an office with two scientists sitting at a table discussing their latest experiment...namely Max.**

**"Hello boys" Fang said as he walked into the room. The scientists looked up startled at the strange voice.**

**"It's one fo these birdkids. Quick!" the husky dark haired one said as they jumped to their feet, lunging for Fang. Fang flew upward laughing as the men bumped into each other arms reaching into thin air. He then kicke dfirst one then the otherthree times before the shorter one grabbed his left swooped to the side and twisted, landing his other foot square on the doctor's right temple. The doc let go of Fang's leg as he howled out and touched hid ducked a punch from the taller one then, grabbing the two by their hair and ramming their heads into one another. The short man fell to the floor unconcious. It took two more right hooks and a left jab before the taller lay one the floor beside his friend. Fang looked at the two and shook his head before removing the taller one's lab coat and slipping it on. He glanced up and down the hall before slipping out the door , careful to close it behind him.**

**Down the staircase and across the second hall three doors down FAng stopped when he heard a familiar voice. **

**"I am not sure this will work director. The subject's mental state may actually cause loss of any implanted specimen. " a lab tech was saying. FAng peeked in the room. Jeb shook his head as he rubbed his chin.**

**"We are gong to try. If we lose the first set of implants ...well...then the subject will be retired. " he replied to the tech as he walked over to a bed surrounded by I.V. poles and monitors. "come on Max. Don't let me down again. You have dissapointed me enough." Jeb said. Anger flared in steppe into the room and cleared his throat. Two lab techs turned, looking scared and shooked at him. Jeb slowly turned to face him with a sly grin.**

**"Well, Fang. So they found you." Jeb stated calmly. **

**"Get away from her Jeb" FAng ordered, hate filling his voice. The lab tech stepped toward FAng then, but Fang frabbed him with one hand around the neck, lifting him off the floor and tossing him aside. Teh second lab tech pressed a security button undr the lab table.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO ONOT OWN MAX RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND TRAITS. THEY ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF MR. JIMMY PAT. THANKS JIMMY FOR SHARING!**_

**Fang grabbed the lab tech and swung him into a lab table, and on top of it, dragging him along until he reached the end where the other tech was standing. The second tech's eyes grew huge as Fang lifted the first and threw him into him.**

**"Fang! Stop!" Jeb yelled as he turned to witness the fight. Three more , huge mean looking men, security guards most likely, came in behind FAng and after getting a grip on what was happening, grabbed FAng from behind and turned him around. The man holding Fang hit him twice before Fang kicked him in the groin, causing a shriek of pain and the guard dropped him. A second guard tried to grab him but Fang flew up, kicking the guard in the head before swinging around to kick the third guard also. The first guard got back up and grabbed Fang by the foot. Suddenly something hit the guard hard inthe back of the head and he let go of Fang, falling to the ground unconcious. **

**"Can anybody join this party ?" Angel asked as she flew up next to Fang. Fang nodded once then yelled "Ig! Ten o'clock!" Iggy turned just in time to clobber the second guard with a powerful right hook followed by an immediate round of left jabs. Angel had dropped onto the back of the third guard, wrapping her little arms around his neck. The guard twisted and gasped for air before getting hold of her blonde locks of hair, yanking her down in front of him. Angel clamped down hard on the guard's hand with her teeth, drawing blood. "Why you little..." the guard started but never got to finish. He looked into Angel's eyes as she quietly said with a smile " You are going to sleep now." and the guard fell onto the floor, in a deep sleep. **

**"Fang, a little help here" Ig called as the second guard now had him in a tight headlock. Iggy was trying to stomp the guards foot but he had on steel toed shoes. Fang flew down right in front of the guard, successfully punching him square on the nose just above Iggy's head. Just then Angel shouted "FANG!" and he turned to see Jeb lifting Max off of the table she had been layingy on. The I.V.'s were still attached and Jeb was trying to hold them in his hand while lifting Max. Jeb turned to see Fang heade din his direction and lay Max back onto the table, placing the IVs on her abdomen. **

**". From. Her." Fang said through clenched teeth as he wlked up to Jeb and successfully landing a punch to his jaw. Just then the room was swarmed by guards and lab geeks. Nudge and Gassy came in behind them and all were fighting. Two came up and pulled Fang off of Jeb, who then slinked out the door and disappeared. **

**"Fang, we gotta get outta here. The bombs are set to explode in 4 minutes" Iggy yelled as he threw yet another right hook to the face of a lab tech. Nudge and Gazzy were holding their own. Angel was putting guards to sleep one at a time as they advanced on her. Fang took a hit to the face, successfully bloodying his nose and bruising his cheek. HE came back with a line of jabs to the techs temple before finishing him off with a standing kick to the abdomen. The tech clinched his belly as he hit the floor. FAng rushed over to Max, pain filling him as he took in the sight of her just laying there hooked to IVs and a portable monitor that read her vitals.**

**"Max...Max ...it's me. I'm here Max. I'm here. You are going to be okay" Fang said as he gently rubbed her head and tracing her jaw. Max opened her eyes just a slit then closed them again, mumbling to herself "A dream. Dream..."**

**"Max..come on Max...look at me. It is n't a dream. I am here. I am here for you." Fang started again, more urgency in his voice.**

**"Fang, let's go. Two minutes and counting" Ig yelled as he kicked a guard off of Gazzy's back.**

**Fang looked up, Iggy's voice reminding him of the bombs. He had to get her out of there. "Flock, go. Now. I got Max. Meet me at the hotel Dr. M is staying at." Fang ordered as he began pulling tubes , electrodes and needles from Max. Max grunted at the slight pain as the two IV needles pulled free of her arm. Fang quickly yet gently slid his arms under her and lifted her just as a tech came up hitting him from behind. While still holding Max, Fang twisted and kicked out, hitting the tech in the temple so hard he was knocked into another tech coming up to help. Fang pushed down on his wings to gain some altitude stoppping just shy of the ceiling and took off for the door.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fang flew to the top of the building adjacent to the lab and watched as it imploded. His arms tightened around the frail thin figure in his arms as tremors shook the area. Hid eyes weroed in on a figure running toward a vehicle sitting near the treeline in back of the lab. Jeb. So he escaped afterall. And was that a laptop he was carrying...perhaps a briefcase? Whatever it was Fang knew that it wasn't over. Anger filled him as he looked at the sunken face of Max and back at Jeb. He knew Jeb would never give up on creating the perfect species. He would have to be stopped. Permanently. Muttering a curse word Fang then looked into the face of the unconcious girl he was holding once more. His heart ached to see her this way...frail...weak. She had always been a fighter...a leader. Guilt washed over him as he fought back the tears and leaned down to gently kiss her head and nuzzle her cheek.**

**"I am so sorry Max. So very sorry." he whispered as he pulled her closer , took a deep breath and spread his gloriously massive wings launching them off the building into the air.**

**"I see him! I see him!" Fang heard Angel's voice in the distance as he approached the fourtenth floor balcony of the hotel. Dr. Martines had gotten them rooms on the top floor for easy access and escape, if necessary.**

**"He's got her! He has Max!" It was Gazzy's voice this time. Fang could see them all rushing onto the balcony pointing and glaring at them as he came closer. Fang folded in his wings a bit and positioned himself to land as gentle as possible, tighting his already snug hold on the girl in his arms. Effortlessly he landed lightly amoung the awaiting crowd he called the flock and Max's mom and sister.**

**"Max! " Ella squealed out as she came toward them only to be pulled back by Iggy to make way for Dr. M.**

**"Let your mom get a look at her first. Check her out." Iggy said with concern in his voice. He had been a great leader while Fang was away and Max was...well unable. Fang looked at him for a moment then looked back at Max.**

**"Fang, how is she?" Dr M. asked as she reached to brush Max's hair from her face.**

**"I don't know. She's been out since just before we left the lab."**

**"She hasn't been concious at all" Nudge asked worriedly.**

**"She was at the lab. But when I went to pick her up she mumbled something like 'just a dream' and went out cold." FAng said studying the face of the girl he loved. The guilt tore at him once more. **

**"Let's get her inside Fang. Put her in the master bedroom, on the right." Dr M. said and they all followed FAng and Max inside.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okies, I still do not own the Max Ride series or any ot its characters...although the idea of owning Fang is very tempting...Sorry the last chpter was short I didn't have much time to write and I really wanted to try to post more often. Thank you all for reading my stories and for being gracious about typos. I do not get on the computer often enough to keep up good typing technique. lol. Anyway, read and enjoy. Please please review! I will read and review yours if you do. Thanks. Peace love and hope._**

**__****"Well, she seems comfortable for now." Dr Martinez said as she exited the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. The anxious and worried eyes of 5 bird kids were all staring at her as she walked out.**

**_"But how IS she?" Nudge asked._**

**_"I am not sure yet honey. Physically, she is weak and dehydrated. But she has been that way for a while."Dr. M said as she glanced over at Fang. Fang flinched at the knowing look. _His fault, he thought.**

**"What about all the stuff Jeb was giving her in those IV's?" Angel asked, concerned.**

**"I don't know yet sweetie. I drew some blood samples. I will know more when I find out just what he has given her. Although the tests may actually take a couple of days to process. "**

**"What about until then? What do we do for her?" Nudge asked, hating the feeling of helplessness she was feeling for Max.**

**"We let her rest. And love her. She should wake on her own in a bit but maybe not til morning since she is so tired. The IV of fluid Jeb was giving her has actually brought her hydration levels up since taking her from the house."**

**"So, in some ways she is actually better since Jeb took her?" Gzzy asked.**

**"Physically, yes Gazzy. Her body got some much needed fluid from those IVs. "**

**"But what else did she get from them?" Iggy muttered the question, mostly to himself.**

**"Hopefully we will have the answer to that in a day or two Ig. " Dr M answered him, then turned to look at Fang who had been standing by the bedroom door."I am taking these samples to a lab a dear friend owns across town. Son't leave her alone. Call me when she wakes up. MAybe you can get her to talk or eat or...something." Dr Martinez said exasperation and desperation filling her voice. Fang looked at her and nodded once, turning to open the bedroom door.**

**"Ella, go with me. You can help me prepare the samples for faster processing." Ella stood, glanced at the the door and spoke."I want to see Max. I want to be here when she wakes up. To be in there with her."**

**"I think it best if Fang be beside her when she wakes. I know you are concerned but I really think that Fang is what she needs most right now." Dr M. said as she crushed Ella's arm affectionately.**

**"Dr M. is right. Even asleep, all I can pick up on in her mind is thoughts and dreams of Fang." Angel said in a low sweet voice.**

**"Okay...but I get to see her the minute we get back" Ella said and turned toward the door.**

**"Iggy, order somethin for you all to eat. Room service runs all night here. And try to stay inside. I don't want Jeb and his goons getting their hands on any of you...understand?"Dr M ordered in her motherly tone that reminded him of Max's do-as-I-say-or-die voice. He couldn't help but smile, just a little."Oh, there is an indoor pool on the top bi-level floor if you kids want to go swimming tonight...after everone else has left the pool. It closes at 8 so after around 8:30 should be okay for you all to go. Noone will come in. I have it reserved for the night hours of our stay." And with that Dr M. walked out listening to the younger members of the flock cheer.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fang tightened his hold on Max's hand as she began to stir, mumbling his name.**

**"Max...Max it's me. I am here Max. I'm right here." **

**"Fang..." she said a little loder in a weak sleepy voice as she turned her head toward the voice calling to him.**

**"I'm right here. "**

**"Can't be...not real.." she began to mumble as the tears began to streak her face once again. Always the same...his face...his smile...his scent... always as if he were right there with her. Until she opened her eyes. Then it was always to nothing. His face would fade away leaving her cold and empty once more.**

**"don't cry Max. It's me...I am right here...with you...where I belong." Fang said in a panicked voice as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss to the back of her hand. Max tried to process his words but her brain was refusing to believe it. So many times she dreamt he was here...so many times she was disappointed when she opened her eyes to find nothing. She shook her head back and forth.**

**"No. Not real. Not real...jus..a ..dream.." she mumbles again. Fang brushes his long warm fingers across her cheek cauing her eye sto flutter open.**

**"I am here. It's not a dream. I am so sorry MAx. I never thought that...never imaginged that you...Oh God Max!" Fang began now, emotions flooding him. Max looked up at him, still questioning wether or not to allow herself to believe the angels voice now talking to her. She noticed tears in his eyes. There were never tears in his eyes in the dreams before.**

**"Fang?" she questioned, raising her hand to his face.**

**"Yes sweetheart. It is me. Oh God Max, I have been so worried about you" **

**"You aren't real. I can't let myself believe it...you left...you ar gone." she started to say, tears welling up again. Max began to cry harder just then causing waves of pain and guilt to wash through Fang. He tried to calm her but was no use. She was too far gone. So in a last effort to reach her he leaned doen ..and kissed her. Max turned into the kiss as FAng's lips meet hers. His hand went behind her head as hers cupped his face. "Fang" she would mumble between soft kisses.**

**"Max..." Fang whispered right back as his kisses became harder...longer. Max pulled him to her kissing him hard ...demanding. Fang leaned over her now...pressed against her as her hands tightened inhis hair. After several minutes they broke for air. Max opened her eyes thinking she was imagining it all only to stare into the passion filled eyes of Fang...her Fang.**

**"You came back"**

**"For you...Oh Max I am so sorry. I should never have believed Jeb. I should never have..." she cut him off.**

**"you left to protect me..us."**

**"Of course it was to protect you. Jeb had me and Angel convinced that my being here was a threat to you. He said it was the only way. " Fang said pleading with his eyes for her to understand. And then he leaned down to kiss her again.**

**Max was reeling. Her brain trying to focus in on him...Fang. He was here. He was here for her...he was kissing her...and she craved more. She just couldn't let go fearing he would just disappear again. So she done the only thing she knew to do. She pulled him to her...gripping his hair in her fists, pressing him agianst her. God he felt good, smelled good. She couldn't let go. And he didn't want her to. The kiss deepend ad FAng bruched his tongue over her bottom lip. Max sighed at the warm moistness of him as his tongue slid easily into her mouth to taste her. A moan escaped her as his tongue delved and teased her won...her hands slid down his back as he lay on the bed beside her. "Fang" she mumbled when his lips finally broke from hers only to trace light paths down her throat and across her exposed shoulder where the hospital gown had come loose. Her smell filled him...drove him on. He could not get enough of her. He spread kisses across her collarbone and back up to her lips...nose...eyes. he raised to look at her...his eyes dark and hazed over with a passion she had never before seen there. It was lust...and love...and a want for her ...she took a deep brathe as she realized that he was here...for her..he wanted to be with her... And her love and passion took over. Max pulled his mouth back to hers as her hands pressed against his back, drawing him down fully onto kissed her with a hunger that overpowered her senses and sent her reeling. Nothing mattered but here..now...tonight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Okies, I still do not own the Max Ride series or any ot its characters...although the idea of owning Fang is very tempting...Sorry the last chpter was short I didn't have much time to write and I really wanted to try to post more often. Thank you all for reading my stories and for being gracious about typos. I do not get on the computer often enough to keep up good typing technique. lol. Anyway, read and enjoy. Please please review! I will read and review yours if you do. Thanks. Peace love and hope._**

**"Fang we are go...ing..." Gazzy's voice rang out as the bedroom door opened. Fang and Max jumped, pulling apart and Fang scurried to get to his feet once more. "Um...we ...uh" Gaz stuttered, a little shell shocked at what he had almost walked in on.**

**"Gazzy come on, why aren't you...Max! You re awake!" Nudge chimed in a sshe shoved Gasman out of the doorway and walked over to the bedside. Angel and Iggy followed. **

**Max and Fang looked at one another as Angel looked at Gazzy then Fang and Max giggling.**

**"What's so funny?" Iggy asked,lost.**

**"The look on Gazzy's face. You should see it Ig. He's all white except for the red on his cheeks." Angel answered getting control of her laughter.**

**''Don't tell me he's getting sick. Not just when we were hitting the pool." Iggy grumbled and Angel laughed again. Max and Fang just stared at one another.**

**"He' not sick Ig. He's embarrassed" Angel replied.**

**"Embarrassed? Of what?" Nudge spoke this time. **

**"Of my kissing Fang". Max answered, still looking at Fang, who inadvertantly smiled as she spoke.**

**"Max! You are talking agian! Oh Max" Nudge squealed out, leaning down to hug her. Angel and Gazzy followed Nudge's lead. Angel sat on the edge of the bed, holding Max's hand. **

**"I have missed you so much Max" Angel said as she hugged her again.**

**"I am sorry sweetie." Max replied .**

**"Bout time you woke up. " Iggy spoke as Angel moved over.**

**"Hiya Ig. " was all Max said, still weak.**

**"Okay, Max is awake and you can all talk to her...tomorrow after breakfast. Right now I think she needs a little bit of food, something to drink. Ig, did you call room service earlier?" FAng said.**

**"Yeah man, there's plenty to eat. I'll fetch her a plate." Iggy said and turned and walked out of the room.**

**"Now, yall go on and enjoy the swimming. But try not to be too loud. CAn't have you all attracting attention." FAng said.**

**"But I want to talk to Max. " Nudge said whining. Fang shot her a look that would kill and she immediately hushed.**

**"I'll get you up in the morning and you can fix my hair like you used to" Angwl said as she hugged Max as third time.**

**"That would be great sweetie." Max replied and smiled. Nudge hugged her and mumbled something about Fang wasn't fair then Gazzy came over.**

**"Glad you are awake Max. Does this mean everything is going to be okay again?" Gazzy asked with uncertainty in his eyes. Max felt guilty as she seen the pain in Gazzy's eyes. **

**"Yea, baby. Everything is going to be fine." Max said as she looked at Fang over Gazz's shoulder then Gaz got up and left the room. **

**Max, I-" Fang had started but Iggy walked back in just then with a plate.**

**"Here we are my lady. One Jameson Inn special. " Iggy said as he placed the plate on the bedside. He hesitated just a second then said in a lower voice"I am glad you are okay. And don't ever do this to me agian." Ig said the last part in a firmer voice and glanced up at Fang."Besides, this guy aint worth it" he added, punching Fang in the stomach playfully with a grin.**

**"Promise" Max replied with a grin of her own looking up at Fang who was playfully holding his belly. Iggy got up and walked to the door.**

**"We'll be at the pool if ya need us. " Ig called and walked out, leaving Max and Fang alone once more. **

**"Well you better eat. We can talk while you do." Fang said as he walked back to the bed and sat down. Max picked at the food a little before speaking.**

**"It's been so long since I have eaten I bet my stomach shrank." she said.**

**"Well then..." Fang said as he picked up a piece of chicken strip and dipped it in the gravy. "I guess we better get some food into you and start working on stretching it back out then huh" and he placed the strip at Max's mouth. M looked at him through her lashes as she took a bit of the chicked, then wiing the dripping gravy from her chin. After taking a couple more bites FAng placed the chicken back onto the plate.**

**"Max... why? I mean why stop living because I left? I mean you still had the flock...your mom...Ella"**

**Max took a swallow of sweet tea before answering.**

**"I don't know...it just...it was like a part of me was gone...ripped out. you were always there. My right hand man. My best friend. my...whatever. I didn't feel like me. "**

**"But the flock..."**

**"The flock was fine. They had each other and my mom. And Jeb. But you...you are the only real person I have ever truly trusted completely. You were my stability...my strength. As long as I had you I could face anything. But with you gone I just..." Max's voice trailed off. She took a deep breath before speaking agian. "I know I let the flock down. I will never forgive myself for that. it's just that...I love you Fang." her voice just a whisper at the last part.**

**"I am soooo sorry Max. I never should have listened to Jeb. you warned us all not to trust him. I should have trusted you. But he kept telling me that you would be killed if I stayed. That it owuld be best to let you go ..." **

**"But how did you do it? I mean you say you missed me but still you went on...you ate...slept...bteathed..."**

**"Ididn't sleep that much. And every thought was of you. I spent most of my time either on the computer trying to find out who and how they were going to attack me and why so I could take them out first and come back home...to you. And when i wasn't looking I was just staring out at the sky wondering where you were...how you were...if you were with someone else'"**

**"There's noone else. Never could be" she said as she wiped a tear from his cheek. Fang smirked and leaned down and kissed her. There kisses grew into more demanding passionate kisses. Each one pulling the other closer still until the plate fell to the floor and Fang lay top of Max. Neither wanting or willing to let go of the other...at least not tonight...**


	14. Chapter 14lemon

**_Okies, I still do not own the Max Ride series or any ot its characters...although the idea of owning Fang is very tempting...Sorry the last chpter was short I didn't have much time to write and I really wanted to try to post more often. Thank you all for reading my stories and for being gracious about typos. I do not get on the computer often enough to keep up good typing technique. lol. Anyway, read and enjoy. Please please review! I will read and review yours if you do. Thanks. Peace love and hope._**

Electricity shot through Max as Fang's lips touched her own causing her heart to race. She melted into him as he gathered her into his arms, holding her snugly against his chest. The smell of him intoxicated her and her arms went around his neck of their own will. Max sighed into his kiss and Fang slipped his tongue between her parted lips to tangle withher own. H heat wave spread through her body as she wielded herself to him. A soft moan escaped her lips causing him to kiss her harder with a new urgency. He'd been away from her too long. Now there was no stopping as the two fell back onto the soft bed. Fang's hand slid down her side, tracing her outline to her hip and thigh. Max slid her palms down his back, easing the hem of his shirt up to feel his skin against her fingertips. Fang shuddered at the feel of Max's fingers tracing patterns along his lower back as he trailed kisses across her tear stained cheek, down her slender throat and over the collar bone sticking out from underneath the gown she wore. Waiting more of him, Max began to pull his shirt upward to his shoulders and over his head as FAng raised briefly to rid himself of the garment. Looking into each others eyes, Fang reached behind Max and unsnapped the hospital gown, gently, slowly pulling it over her super sensitive skin. Max gasped and closed her eyes as the fabric rubbed across her taut breasts into FAngs hands before being tossed to the floor.

"Beautiful" FAng whispered as he lowered his head to claim her mouth again, this time demanding and hard. His hands brushed across her shoulder dwon to her waiting breast. Max arched into him as he palmed breast before squeezing and flicking at her straining peak. "Fang..." she whimpered as his mouth closed around the darkened nipple. fang let his other hand squeeze and taunt the other breast as his mouth and tongue filled her with new sensations. Her hands went into his dark hair, pulling him down onto her breast to take even more of her into his moist hot mouth. Fang's hand began to stroke along her abdomen...followed by his mouth placing hot wet kisses downward. His tongue swirled inside her belly button as his hand barely grazed her core cauing her to moan out loud as she arched upward, begging for more. Barely touching at all his finger began to trace her slit...up and down...adding just a little more pressure with each pass. "Faanng..." Max whimpered, begging him. As his finger slid down her slit once more it pressed into the opening of her core. She was hot and wet and begging for him...him...Fang. And he wanted her like nothing ever before. Fang slid his tongue along the same path his finger had taken, pressing on her clit s his finger slid all the way into her. Max cried out as she arched into him unable to stop herself. Fang pushed his finger in and out, sliding up her slit every so often as he tongued her little button as Max withed in pleasure underneath him..calling out his name. He couldn't get enough of her...her feel...her smell...her taste. Fang slid another finger into her as his tongue flicked and sucked on the tiny nub standing hard underneath his magical touch. "Faaannnng..." Max moaned and cried out as she felt herself tighten around his fingers, her juices oozing out around them. Just when she thought she could stand no more, FAng pulled away and stood. Max started to protest the emptiness she suddenly felt but before she could mutter a word FAng had rid himself of his pants and had sit on the bed , pulling her onto his lap. They gazzed into each others eyes..each understanding what the other was feeling before Fang again claimed her mouth. His hands guided her down onto him...easing her onto his hard thick shaft. Max tightened as she felt herself stratching to accomadate his size and whimpered as he hit her blockage. fang deepened the kiss then rubbing her clit once, twice before pressing her dwon breaking her maidenhead and sinking himslef full within her. Max only whimpered at the pain as his hands worked to caress her breast and her clit. Soon she forgot the pain altogether kissing him back hungrily as her hands splayed across his muscular chest and shoulders."Move on me" Fang whispered as he nibbled her ear and sucked her neck. his hands began to rock her hips until she found a rhythm and began to sppe up. "Oh God Max ..you feel soooo good...so warm and tight..." Fang whispered as he began to circle her clit with his thumb causing Max to shake with pleasure. Fang's finger ran up and down her slit as Max rocked back and forth on his manhood. FAng's shaft grew thicker as Max moved on him...in ..out...in...out over and over as his finger slid and thumb worked on her clit until she was shaking uncontrollably. Fang leaned down taking her breast into his mouth as as he stood , lifting her with him turning to lay her down on the side of the bed. He then slid his hands under her ass lifting her up slightly to gain more access to her core. Pumping furiously now as they both came closer to their peak Max wrapped her legs sround Fang calling out his name. Fang flet Max clamp down around him as she screamed her release. Three more thrusts and FAng lost himself in her, filling her completely before slumping down on the bed. He didn't pull himself out of her as he twisted them both so that he lay behind her now, one hand caressing a breast as he pressed gentle kisses to her head. He never wanted to leave this spot..right here...with her...in her...a part of her for the rest of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okies, I still do not own the Max Ride series or any ot its characters...although the idea of owning Fang is very tempting..,mmmmhmmmm This is just a super short glimpse of whats to coem...sorry for the shortness. Love and peace...Review_**

**_Just about to sleep Max whispered "Never leave me" and placed a light kiss on Fang's shoulder. Fang instantly tightend his grip around her , kissing her neck just behind her ear whispered back "Never agin. I promise. " Max felt that now familiar burning flame lick at her senses once more and slowly turned to face Fang. Fang looked into her eyes, his filled with love and lust and lowered his head to kiss her once again igniting the inferno that grew between them. .._**

**_"Fang! Ma-oh!" they heard a startled voice cry out as the door opened and the light shone on them. Fang raised up as Max jerked her head around to see Ella standing halfway across the bedroom floor, mouth wide 'x cheeks glowed with the blush rising up and across her face._**

**_"Ella...do you mind waiting outside? Please." Fang said calmly. Ella stared for a moment before being able to speak again._**

**_"Um...um..yea...sure...You guys...um... just ... um... I'll be..." she mumbled as she backed out of the room and shut the door._**

**_Max looked at Fang wide eyed and sighed. "Great." she said. Fang looked down at her smiling and quitly said"Yeah. I thought so too." and he kissed her again. Max let herself melt into the kiss momentarily before breaking away, her breaths hard ._**

**_"Fang...no. We can't. She's waiting out there...just outside that door. What are we going to say?" Max asked, sounding more like herself._**

**_"You stay here. I will go talk to her. And then..."Fang trailed off as he kissed her neck cheek and lips again. Max smiled up at FAng._**

**_"And then my mom and the flock will also wanna know what is goin on."_**

**_"And we will tell them. "_**

**_"Tell them what? Are you here ..for real...to stay? Or was last night just..." Max started as the panic of the thought of Fang using and leaving her hit. "Fang...I-"  
_**

**_"Shh. I am right here Max. And nothing or noone is ever going to make me or convince me to leave again."_**

**_Max wanted to believe, wanted so much to trust his words...Fang could see the doubt in her eyes and gently kissed her again._**

**_"I can never forgive myself for leaving. But I can't erase my mistakes. But I can promise you that as long as I am alive I will be by your side...forever." _**

**_"Forever" Max repeated as she closed her eyes for a long passionate promise filled kiss. It was FAng that broke the kiss this time._**

**_"Guess i better get out there and start explaining a few things. Be here when I get back okay" he said and got up and blew her a kiss as he went out the door, closing it behind him._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Okies, I still do not own the Max Ride series or any ot its characters...although the idea of owning Fang is very tempting..,mmmmhmmmm _**

**_"Fang...I...I mean you...and Max...I ..." Ella stammered. The flock was back and sitting on the couch, all looking straight at Fang. Angel and Nudge had big grins on their faces and Gazzy looked shocked. Iggy had a stren expression. Fang looked at each one and then back to Ella._**

**_"Ella, chill. Everything is fine. Max is fine."_**

**_"I bet she is" NUdge said grinning wider now as she elbowed Angel. Fang shot her a look and she quickle closed her mouth and curled her lips around her teeth, trying to hide her grin._**

**_"I am so sorry Fang. I just ...I mean..I never imagined that you two would be...I mean that you would be... I mean she was almost catatonic when we left. " Ella finally got out._**

**_"I know but-" Fang had started but stopped as the door opened behind him and Max stepped into the room. _**

**_"I'm fine Ella. Everyone, really. Everything is going to be okay. I am sorry for letting you all down like that. I mean, I don't know exactly what that was, but it was not very leaderly to just.." Max was saying when her mom walked in from the hallway._**

**_"Max, you are up." She started with a smile but then noticed the looks on the kids faces."What's going on?" Dr Martinez asked, confused ._**

**_"Max and FAng are a couple. I mean as in 'couple' couple." Gazzy said with slight disinterest. His focus was now on the cars blowing up on the television screen._**

**_"Yes, well. We knew that they would get back together Gazzy. That isn'[t a big surprise. Although I did think that it would take longer for Fang to convince her." Dr M. replied looking form GAzzy to MAx._**

**_"No Dr. M. A couple couple...as in share a room...and a bed. Kinda like married people do." Nudge chimed in. Max shot her a look that told her she just crossed a very dangerous line and she would pay later. Nudge sunk deep into the corner cushion._**

**_"What? You mean.." Dr M. said, looking from Nudge to FAng then to Max and back to Fang._**

**_"She means its none of yalls business but yeah, FAng and I are together. So get used to it. That is not going to change." Max stated in a 'question-me-and-die-' voice and looked into the eyes of Fang. Fang looked at her and smirked. That's the Max he knew and loved. Answers to noone. Not even Dr M. and the flock._**

**_"Yep, she's back" Iggy whispered to himself. Max glared at Iggy._**

**_"Wait a min-" Dr M. started but just then a sound caught everyone's attention. It only took a second for Max to jump into leader mode._**

**_"Mom, take Ella into the bedroom. Flock, get ready. We have company." Max said looked at Fang and braced herself. The flock formed a V behind the couch as Dr M pulled a still shocked Ella to the bedroom, shutting the door just as the door to the hall was knocked in._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE OR ITS CHARACTERS==ALTHOUGH FANG IS VERY TEMPTING...:) _**

******The door was kicked in and everything went into hyper speed. Max was fighting 2 of Jeb's latest flyboy fighter freaks at once. One tried to grab her hair but she ducked and punched him in the stomach. Jab after jab and punch after punch she threw, taking a few to the cheek, chin and stomach herself. Where did they get their energy she thought. They got to have a weak sot. everyone they had ever fought in the past had one. Just got to find it...then she heard FAng yell.**

**" Aim for the back of the neck. It's the neck" Fang's voice called out over the sound of multiple kicks, punches and groans of pain as contact was made.**

**Angel, tiring, suddenly looked at the freak she had been fighting and simply said "Goodnight" and the part dog, part bird part lizard hit the floor.**

**Nudge and Iggy were now tag teaming another freak near the table. Nudge grabbed a chair and twirled around in a circle, craking it over the freaks back just as the freak was about to punch Iggy in the face...again. The freak bent over and Nudge quickly kicked him square on the back of the neck and Iggy kicked to his abdomen. He fell back and slumpt to the floor. **

**Gazzy had flown up and was dropping kicks to the head of one of the freaks attacking Fang. Fang swooped his leg around, knocking the freaks legs out from under him. When he rolled to his stomach to puch up, Fagn hit him on the neck with a power punch and the fly freak hit the floor. Fang immediately came to me, standing back to back as we fougnt off the last two. Finally they all were layed out and everything was quiet. **

**Max looked around, checking on her flock. All were still on their feet. We had won this round. **

**"Mom! Ella! Come on." Max yelled as she looked down at the last freak to fall. She then turned to look at FAng, who seemed to read her mind. A quick nod and he dissappeared into one of the bedrooms.**

**"Flock, pack up. We gotta get outta here before they wake up or before reenforcements show. Mom, you and Ella go stay at the old farm house you once told me gran had. You said that you had sold it but I know you didn't. "**

**"But Max, how did you know I hadn't" Mom asked then as if something clicked in her mind added "And what's this about you and FAng _sharing a bed_" **

**"Later. Just get Ella safe. We'll contact you when we find a place to stay. " Max said as the flock left and returned with packs ready in a matter of minutes.**

**"Aren't you coming with us to gran's"Ella asked. Max looked at her and shook her head.**

**"No. You'll be safer without us. We are what he wants. " Max said pulling on her pack.**

**"But you haven't gotten all your strength back yet Max. You need to rest." Dr M started but Max had already made up her mind.**

**"I'm fine. Really" Max said and looked nto her moms eyes as a way to convince her. "We got to go. Yall get out of here. Now." Max said and with that, she walked to the balcony. One by one the flock took off, first Max then Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy Angel. Fang was the last to take flight., Just before he left he turned to Dr M .**

**"I wont let anything happen to her." Fang said and jumped off the balcony , spreading his wings and pushed down hard, gainging altitude to catch the flock just ahead of him.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE...JIMMY PAT DOES. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE ON MY UPDATING. MY PFC HAS BEEN MONKING UP AND MY LIFE HECTIC. MUAH...**_

**We flew for most of the day, finally landing in somewhereville Texas. We had circle a few times and then doubling back to be sure we weren't followed. Of course the flight ended when Nudge complained of being hungry. I didn't complain. We all were. We hadn't made on stop since leaving my mom back at the hotel. The hotel Fang and I first...**

**"Max, I am tired. And poor Angel looks beat." Iggy spoke this time, drawing me out of my memory and back to reality. I nodded and looked at Fang. He looked back at our nearly beat flock and nodded, looked around and then pointed. I followed the direction of his eyes and there it was...a small ledge with a cave at the top of a waterfall miles inside the forest. Perfect. **

**"Down" I commanded my flock and dove. Fang and the rest followed behind. Soon we were all standing on the ledge. It was bigger than it look, and the cave broke off into smaller ones inside. **

**"Max, we gotta eat...soon. Please" Nudge began to beg as I came from inspecting the cave for danger.**

**"Yeah Max. I mean we all love having you back but, we need food and something to drink." Gazzy whined a bit.**

**"I'm thirsty too. Look, you all go hunt for some rabbit, duck, whatever looks halfway appeasong and easy to catch. Fang will get firewood, i am going to try to get us some water from the bottom of that waterfall. I just need something...there. " I said and smile as I turned and spotted a couple of old hollowed out gourds laying near the cave. "These will hold the water. And we got the bottled water in our packs from the hotel"**

**"You mean YOU have bottled water. Iggy and I have these." Gaz said as he started pulling 16 oz sodas from both his and Ig's packs , grinning.**

**"Well, at least the drinks wont be bad." Angel said and then caught the look on my face before turning around and walking toward the northern part of the trees. "Come on Nudge. Let's look for berries or something. Iggy and Gazzy can get the meat." And they disappeared into the greenery. **

**"Come on Ig, lets go kill us some rabbits..." Gaz said all excited tugging on the blind bird kids arm.**

**"Fine" Ig muttered and stammered off. **

**I turned to look at Fang. He was staring at me."Yeah?" I asked, still in my leader mode. Fang just smirked as he walked over and planted the sweetest kiss on my lips, rendering me completely speechless.**

**"Welcome back" he whispered and kept walking passed me to search for the firewood.**


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have been thru a lot and kinda lost myself for a while. Hope you like it and review. I do not own Max Ride, Jimmy Pat does. And thank you Jimmy for finally getting Angel printed and I hope the next installment comes soon…and if I may, what about the movie?

Any suggestions will be appreciated since I haven't written in so long I am a lil rusty.

After supper we all were sitting around the fire, melting. Gosh it is hot in Texas. Gaz and Nudge were playing thumb wars while Angel read the only book she brought from Dr M's.

"So, Max. What's the plan?" Iggy said tossing his bottle aside and squatting next to Angel. Nudge and Gazzy stopped to listen.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now. How do we find Jeb? And just what do we do when we do find him?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah and just what happened back at the hotel while we were at the pool with you and Fang? Hmm…" Nudge added with a smile as Angel lay earmarked her page and put her book down. I stopped poking at the fire and took a deep breath. Knew this was coming. And I knew it would be Nudge that really pushed it. I didn't think she would ask right out in front of everyone tho. I thought it would come later late at night when it would be just the two of us talking. I glanced over at Fang who was looking straight at me. I had to say something. I took a deep breath and_

" Max woke up. That's what happened." Fang said just before I could speak.

"Well we know she woke up, duh…I mean between the two of you. Ella was so shocked as she walked out of the bedroom. And Angel was grinning and said you kissed Max. I mean REALLY kissed her." Nudge replied

"Ok, so Fang kissed me. Nothing new there. Now.." I said looking at her with my -drop-it-all-now-or-else stare. She wasn't backing down, this time.

"Oh come on Max. There has to be more. I mean, Ella looked so surprised and-" Nudge kept pushing. My face went from embarrassed red to angry. She was refusing my glare. Never happened before.

"Oka so Max woke up. I told her I was back and she didn't believe me. She didn't think I was real. So…I kissed her to prove her I was." Fang said again, in a low calm voice. "

"And…" Angel piped in, grinning. The little devil child. She already knew, or thought she did. I am going to have a lil talk with her about just what she has read in my and Fang's minds later.

"And when I still thought I was dreaming he kissed me again, only harder. And longer. I put my arms around him and Ella walked in. That is all. The end. Now. Go wash up for bed." I said in my leaderly, ordering - you - to - listen voice.

"Aww…geezzz. Max, that is it? I mean, I thought…I was hoping that you two-"Nudge started.

"NOW" I said looking at her. She gulped and walked off, with Angel and Gazzy following. Fang walked over and took my hand, smiling that gorgeous smile tht melted my anger and maybe even makes me forget who and where I am.

"You are going to have to explain to them sooner or later ya know." Iggy said. His voice pulling me out of my memories as I stared into Fang's eyes and back into the here and now.

"What?" I said

"About you and Fang...and how you to have done a lot more than just kiss. Just why did you do it with Fang..."Iggy asked My face reddening as my anger rose again.

"It's none of anyone's business what I do or to whom I do it Iggy. " I said, anger filling my voice.

"I mean...just like that. All he had to do was walk in and smile and you give in? You didn't even give him hell for leaving or anything? Nothing about how we all suffered watching you curl up and die a little more every day that he was gone? How could you? He hurt you so bad Max." Ig went on, his voice rising now as well. I saw the pain and guilt that shot across Fang's face as Iggy described what I had been thru...how I had become a vegetable since he left and my heart broke.

"He has suffered enough Ig. We all have. What is important is he is here...with us. And he isn't going anywhere ...ever again. And besides, I do what I want when I want. I am Max Ride and I answer to noone. Remember that." I said as I glanced at Fang and gave his hand a squeeze before looking back at Ig and then turning to go say goodnight to the kids.

FAng and Iggy stood a moment then Iggy smiled.

"You better watch yourself with that one. Got a twmper on her she does." Iggy said as he punched Fang in the arm and turned to go into the small cave on the left to join Gazzy.


	20. Chapter 20lemony twang

**_I DO NOT OWN THE MAXXIMUM RIDE SERIES, CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF IT JUST THESE LITTLE MINI STORIES THAT POP INTO MY HEAD AS I THINK OF WHAT COULD OF HAPPENED. I PUT THOSE HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND CRITIQUING. REVIEWS AND TIPS ARE WELCOME THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HONESTY._**

**_._**After threatening Nudge if she kept asking questions I tucked her in and went to read Angel's book with her. She curled up into my side and we took turns reading the pages of "The short afterlife of Bree Tanner". Ella gave it to her. She had apparently read the Twilight books while at moms ans well as watched the movies over and over with Ella. As we lay the book down on the cave floor and I pulled my jacket up over Angel , she spoke.

"Max, why didn't you tell Nudge the truth That you and Fang made love at the hotel and are together forever now?" My breathe caught in my throat as my cheeks began to burn. So she had been reading our minds throughout the day. Little rat. And now I have to explain things to my baby. Things I am not sure I understand. Nudge turned over to listen on the other side of Angel. I took a deep breathe. Okay, I can do this...maybe.

"Well Ange, it isn't that siimple. First of all, a persons love life should be between that person and the one she loves." I started

"And you do love Fang, right?" Nudge asked rising up on her elbow now.

"Of course I love him...I love all you guys." I responded

"But you are IN LOVE with Fang so that is different." Angel said.

"Yes sweetie. Being in love is a very different kind of love. And yeah, I guess I am in love with him."

"Max, did it , you know, hurt...making love to Fang? I mean I heard girls talk back in that school Ann had us in and they all said it hurts at first." Nudgasked in a quiet voice. Great. I gotta answer the hard ones now. I sat back on my hunches and thought of just what to say at first. Taking a deep breath I decided to just be honest without giving away too many personal details.

"Yes Nudge, but only for the first minute or so...and only the very first time. You see, a girls body is made so tht when a girl gives herself to that one perfect guy, it's like he is getting the greatest present she could give. When he takes that present, he has to first tear the ...the ribbon to get it. Once that ribbon is torn, and he receives the whole gift, there is only happiness. You understand?" Please God let her understand...

"So, when a girl does give in to a guy, she is giving herself to him. And the hymen is the wrapping of that special gift." Nudge said. Thank God she understood.

"Yes, but you only got one ribbon so make sure it is the right guy before giving into him. Noone wants to recieve a used gift, right?" I said, hoping she gets the point. "Do you understand any of this Angel?" I asked looking at my baby"Sure, when you have sex, the mans body part enters the womans, breaking the bone that blocks him full access to her and represents her belonging to him in some way then. Simple. . .But I can't see you belonging to anyone." Angel said with a grin. "But you do belong with Fang."

I rumpled her hair. "When did you grow up so much on me?" I asked, a little surprised and saddened at how old she really was getting to be.

"Dr. M has the science channel as well as 5 medical channels. " Angel said with a smile.

"And we watched a lot of TV while you were...um...not yourself." Nudge added.

"Okay you two, sleep time. And Angel, no reading minds of the flock...well maybe Gazzy's. Just to be sure he isn't building any secret weapons that could explode on us." I said kissing each of them on the head and walking back to the main cave.

"They good for the night?" Fang asked as he strode over to me.

"Yeah, finally." I replied.

"Good. Cause I have been dying to do this all day" Fang whispered as he placed his hand on the side of my face and lowered his head to kiss me softly...once...twice..three times causing me to moan in delight. Electricity shot through my veins at his touch and my hands went to his hair.

"We shouldn't. What if one of the kids get up?" I said weakly as I pulled him harder to me, deepening the kiss.

"Okay...if you really want to stop" he said as he trailed wet hot kisses down my throat and back up causing me to turn my head to give him more access to my neck. Another moan escaped me as he found my sensitive spot just behind and lower than my ear. "Faannggg..." I whispered and pulled his mouth back to mine. After several minutes we broke apart, breathing heavily. Fang placed his forehead to mine.

I cleared my throat after a moment. "Mmmhmmm...I think... I think we should ah...look ..at the files Iggy brought." I managed to say. Fang smiled a half, dissapointing smile.

"Okay, Max. You win. For now. " and he placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away and turning to grab his pack. "I have looked at these things a half a dozen times. You aren't going to like what you find. But there is one thing that you and kids will like finding out."

"Really? What's that?" I asked, taking the files from his hand and sitting next to the fire to see better. Fang joined me, bringing a bottle of Diet MT. Dew with him. I took a swig and handed it back, letting my fingers touch an extra second.

"We are older thatn we thought. Jeb has our actual birthdays...and maturation days noted in the file in your hand. See" he said and opened to the third page. I read through the lines on the paper and stoppe to let it sink in.

" So... you and I are really_" I started.

"So... We are 17 years old...not 15. And here you will see that Iggy will turn 17 in about three weeks. Read the next page about the beginning of 'our' experiments." And with that I turned the page to read a short bibliography kept by Jeb himself.

"Oh ...my...God. Fang, so we were born two years earlier than we were led to belive."'

"And frozen at one month old for two years while Jeb was trying to perfect his serum to keep our human hormones from fighting off any animal or bird DNA he had added to our gene cells." Fang said. We just sat there for a few moments, letting it sink in.

"What about Gazzy, and Nudge, and Angel?" I asked.

"Page 8. Starts with Nudge. She is really 16, not 14. Apparently she had a twin, a brother. Nigel. He didn't survive the process."Fang said gravely. I read the pages that followed. It was horrible. Test after test...graft after graft...Nigel was smaller than Nudge, weaker. Jeb had been extra tough on him. Gave him more of everything he gave Nudge, trying to toughen and stregthen him. He killed him trying to make him strong. Poor baby...poor Nudge when she finds out. It was all right here. Jeb's entire scientific career laid out in front of us. As well as our true beginnings and past. All our tests and their results. Everything. Closing the file I looked at Fang, saddened and horrified by what I had just read.

"So, we are really 17 huh? No wonder Angel seems smarter thatn her age. She is really 11 instead of 9. And Gazzy really is 13. WOW."

"Yeah, wow. And in a few months, we will be 18. Legal adults." Fang said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. We're smarter than most adults now. And God knows we can take care of ourselves better than they can." I said, taking another gulp of the soda."but it doesn't tell us what we need to know right now. Like a location of the labs, Jeb's next move...it is all history. It doesn't tell us much of anything about his next move or location."

"There are two more files to look thorugh. I haven't checked those out much yet. We will go through them in the morning." Fang said as he leaned in front of me. "Cause right now, all I want to do is this.." and he kissed me. The kiss started slow and soft but building. My body leaned into his as his hand went into my hair, pulling me harder to him. His other hand behind my back, rubbing up and down my spine. I dropped the file onto the ground and grabbed his hair, sighing into the kiss. Fang rubbed his hot moist tingue on my bottom lip before pressing further tinto my mouth and dancing with my own.I moved my hands to rub his strong back, slowly pulling the fabric of his shirt upward so I could graze his skin with my finger tips. Fang shuddered at my touch as he kissed me hungrily, demanding more. And I was more than willing to give it. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled me to my feet, lifting me into his arms and carried me to the outside of the cave. Gently he lay me down in the grass as he lay on top of me. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and began caressing my stomach, causing a fire to swell inside me. I was tingling from his touch as he continued teasing my skin, his lips moved across my cheek and neck as his hands slip up further to play with a hardened nipple. "Fang.."I moaned as his fingers tweaked the bud, my shirt rising higher. Fang raised up to remove my shirt then took my breast into his moist mouth. My back arched into him, wanting him to take more of me into that delicious mouth. One of his hands was squeezing and toying with the other breast. His free hand slidding across my stomach and under the band of my jeans. Fang spread kisses back up my chest, collarbone, neck to nibble gently on my ear. "I want you Max. I want all of you. I need you..to feel you...to touch you...to taste you..." he whispered causing me to gasp for air. I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands across his ripped abs and hard chest as he lowered his mouth once again to mine. He kissed me hard, then began to trail off down my throat, shoulders, chest, abdomen I Jumped when I felt his tongue slide down my right thigh all the way to my calf. He then kissed and licked his way back up the left leg, pausing only for a moment before tracing his finger down my slit. My hips bucked involuntrily into his touch. I burned for him, wanting more. "Fang, please" I mumbled as his finger retraced its path, before his tongue slid into the hot slick folds. "Oh God Fanng.." I creid out in pure bliss as he tongue my center, his fingers pulling me open to allow him better entrance. His tongue slid up and down several times causing me to writhe and moan underneath him. Then he slid his finger inside me and I jumped, crying out when his tongue flicked across my clit. His free hand went unmder myass to hold me as i ground my hips into his mouth. My hands gripped his shoulders as his tongue flicked, licked and circled my clit to the rhythm of his finger sliding in and out of my core. "Fang...oh God Fang..please.." I whispered, my hands fisting FAng inserted another finger inside and began to pound them into me hard and fast. I felt my muscles tighten around his fingers and cried out as my release came. Fang continued to lick and suck my clit til my orgasm was over. Then he slid up my body, kissing every inch of the way until he reached my mouth once again. I looked into his hazy, dark, lust filled eyes as he lowered his mouth to mine to kiss me deep as his thick, long hard shaft pushed inside me. I bucked against him hard as he began to thrust. Over and over he thrust into me, long , hard , depp strokes. He reached down and lifted my bottom off the ground and thrust completely into me. My muscles clenched as his manhood hit my insides causing me to cryout his name over and over until at last, with one more hard deep thrust, we came together as our bodies shook and tensed. We lay together, kissing and holding onto one another as our breathing calmed and our heart rates slowed. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Nothing else existed. It was perfect. And then, Fang leaned in and whispered "I love you Maximum"...


	21. Chapter 21

**_ISN'T FANG JUST...YUMMY? I DO NOT OWN THE MAXXIMUM RIDE SERIES, CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF IT JUST THESE LITTLE MINI STORIES THAT POP INTO MY HEAD AS I THINK OF WHAT COULD OF HAPPENED. I PUT THOSE HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND CRITIQUING. REVIEWS AND TIPS ARE WELCOME THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HONESTY HELP AND SUPPORT..._**

"Rise and shine!" I yelled as I walked through the smaller rooms of the cave kicking the bottoms of my flocks feet to awaken them. I had been awake most of the night. Fang's voice saying those words kept playing over and over in my head til I couldn't take it anymore. My heart had jumped when he said them..and I so wanted to believe him...but doubt was trying to creep in. I couldn't take it if he said those things and then just up and left me again. Afterall, he had done it twice before. So I had gotten up without awakening him (and he thinks he is good at sneaking up on people. least I know how to sneak away) and read the last two files Ig had snagged from Jeb's office before taking off to find Fang and now was ready to kick some white coat butt. The files were gross for the most part...telling some facts on present and past experiments, including location of two labs side by side in California.

Fang strolled into the main cave just as Ig and Gasman walked out of the cave they had used as a bedroom. I squatted down to check the packs as I glanced up to see a questioning look on Fang's face. He was probably wondering why he woke up alone. I wasn't completely sure myself. But I didn't want or have time to think about it .I had other things to think about right now.

"Ig, a creek is about 5 minutesw walk from the west side of the cave. You and Gaz go fill those bottles up. " I ordered getting a moan from Gaz as he rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it? What's the hurry Max?" Nudge asked walking into the opening of the second smaller cave, Angel trailing behind.

"We got to talk to you guys, tell ya some things we found out in the files. And then, we got some traveling to do." I said matter -of -factly as I turned and looked at Fang. He was leaning against the side of the cave, if you didn't really look hard you wouldn't even see him there at all. Fang kinda blends in with whatever surroundings he is in. Another 'gift' from Jeb and his goons.A part of me wanted to run over and kiss him good morning. God but he was gorgeous..."Nudge, you and Ange, get a fire built to cook this 2 pounds of bacon I managed to get at the store and these 3 dozen eggs. Might be a while before we get another real breakfast.

"But Max, when did you have time to go to the store?" Nudge asked. I glared at her for questioning me before responding.

"Earlier, when I was doing a quick fly around to check things out. Now go" "Someones ill this morning. Gues she didn't get it from Fang last night" Nudge whispered to Angel. I was about to jump her for that but Angel replied to her.

"It's not that. Of course she got it form Fang last night. She 's just got a lot on her mind this morning" And with our keen sense of hearing, I had heard every word. And of course if I had heard every word...so had Fang. I felt my cheeks burn as I turned back to the backpacks pretending to recheck them. Fang waited til the girls were out of sight then walked over, knealt behind me and grabbed my hands.

"What's goin on Max?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear and neck causing shivers to run down my spine. I took a deep breath to regain control of my nerves and looked down.

"Fang, we need to stop Jeb and his goons before they hurt_" I started. Fang placed a hand on my cheek, pulling my head up and to the side to face him. Slowly I looked up into those deep dark eyes and my wall I had tried to rebuild crumbled.

"Max..." Fang said in his concerned- so- you- better -tell -me -now- voice. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and tried to begin.

"I just...well... I mean, you have already left me twice...and last ni-"

"Max, I already told you, swore to you, I would never, could never leave you again. I love you."

"I know. I just...last night when you said you loved me...after we ah... and I wanted so much to believe it... but then memories of being alone and how it was after you ...left ..." I shook as tears filled my eyes. ...at the emptiness ...Fang grabbed me and pulled me to him, kissing me urgently and almost violently. i responded grabbing him tighter...closer ...still not enough. Finally he broke the kiss off and spoke.

"I can never make it up to you...can never take the hurt I caused you away. And I am sorry Max. But I am here now. And I am not going anywhere."

You don't get it Fang, Jeb...his goons...they can attack, break my bones, cut off my wings...kill me slowly . But none of that, none of them, could ever hurt me as bad as you if you were to ever leave me again. Nothing . you are the only one who can really hurt me...i love you too much" Tears, I mean TEARS actually filled Fang's eyes as my words hit him. He grabbed me hard, holding me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Oh God Max, I am soo soo sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you neer forgave me for what I have done. But I am here. I am not going anywhere. i am here to stay. Forever. Til the end. . . I love you Maximum Ride." Then he kissed me. And I kissed back, clinging to him for dear life. Fang was my lifeline...now and always. Just then the flock returned.


	22. Chapter 22

**_ISN'T FANG JUST...YUMMY? I DO NOT OWN THE MAXXIMUM RIDE SERIES, CHARACTERS OR ANY PART OF IT JUST THESE LITTLE MINI STORIES THAT POP INTO MY HEAD AS I THINK OF WHAT COULD OF HAPPENED. I PUT THOSE HERE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND CRITIQUING. REVIEWS AND TIPS ARE WELCOME THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR HONESTY HELP AND SUPPORT..._**

"Oh Fangy..." -smooching sounds-"I just love you so" Myvoice rang through the cave. Only it wasn't me talking. The flock burst into laughter as I turned to glare at a smirking lil bratty bird kid - Gazzy.

"One more...just one more word Gazzy ...come on..say just one more" I warned fisting my hands as the flock quieted. Gazzy looked down and shuffled his feet before clearing his throat.

"We got the wood Max...and everything. So, let's eat." Angel spoke up.

"Yeah, I am starved." Nudge added as they turned to walk back out of the cave to start the fire.

"I'll go cook the bacon and eggs. Come on Gazzy, I will let you decide how we are gonna get the fire goin" Ig said. They all walked back out. Max turned back to FAng, who was smirking from ear to ear.

"No flame throwers! " I called out to the boys before turning back to Fang. "What?" I said, temper still touchy.

"Oh come on Max. He is just a kid. .." Fang leaned foward and lowered his voice, his eyes darkening."..and you do love me" Then he kissed me agian...a soft, tender, lingering kiss that totally took my breath away. Fang pulled back a couple of inches, eyes dancing with lust and love and smiled that crooked smile. And my anger and embarrassment left. My heart went into overdrive. My stomach tightened. All I wanted to do was pull him back down and stay in this cave all day...just me and him. He was about to lean down again when my super hearing reminded me that we had kids just outside to feed...which reminded me we also had a lot to talk to them about concerning Jebs, the files and what he had kept from us all this time. Starting with everyone's real age and birth date.

"Um...maybe not just now Fang. The kids" I reminded him. He smiled, lightly brushed my lips with his and stood to call the flock back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after breakfast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys, listen up. Fang and I found out some things we think you should know in Jeb's file last night." I started after putting out the fire and finishing off my drink.

"Oh so you mean you and Fang actually looked at them last night, not just each other?" Gazzy started again. I shot him a look and he quieted but quick.

"What is it Max? Does it tell where the lab is we are looking for? Where jeb may be now?" Nudge asked

"Among other things. But first just sit and listen. You will find this very interesting. And I am sure it will please you to know this." I added, thinking of how they will react to finding out they are older than they think. So Fang sat beside me as I began telling the flock everything that was in the file we read the night before. And just as I expected the kids were thrilled to learn that they were in fact older than they had been led to believe.

"Wow..that means that I am-" Ig started first as I took in the wonder on the faces of my now older flock. God I hope they don't get the idea that they do not have to listen to me as much or I will have to knock them back into reality. And in reality...Max rules.

"Going to be 17 soon. And that I am already 16! Woohoo...let the dating begin" Nudge cried out. "And make up and long nails here I come"

"Hold it Nudge. First off, who you gonna date out here? Let's get this mission over with first before finding a match for a girl with wings...and make up, some...lightly is ok. Not all goofy clown like or hoochie mamma street walker tho. Let Ella and my mom help you learn how to apply it." I chimed up quickly. Got to remind them who the leader is already...geez " But really long nails are implssible. They break when you fight so, keep it to a minimum." I added quickly.

"And I am a teenager! Awesome. " Gazzy said grinning as big as the moon. Angel was the only one quiet.

"Ange, sweetie, what you thinkin over there?" I asked, not knowing if I should be concerned that it has upset her or given her a big head. you don't want a big head on a girl as smart, talented or devious as Angel. Trust me.

"Nothing. It's just that , well, I am not really 9. That meansthat I a wont be your baby much longer. " Angel said all sweet and innocently.

"Oh sweetie you will always be my baby...my Angel. Just like Nudge will always ber my lil motor mouthed Nudge...and Gazzy will always be my Gas-man. you all are mine. That will never change." and I put my arms around her.

"Angel is right. You and Fang are together now. You will be wanting to go off and make your own lil babies and leave us behind. We wont be the flock anymore" Gazzy said, saddend and surprised by Angel's thought wave.

""Yo. We are the flock." Fang said.

"He's right. We are the flock. you are my family. Forever. No leaving anyone behind. Ever. Understand?" I added sternly. Gazzy shook his head. "And who knows if Fang and I will or even can have kids. That is just too far off to think about right now.. . _Maybe not as far off as you think Max..._the voice in my head said suddenly, causing me to freeze for a moment. I quickly rebound for the sake of the flock." But whatever, or whoever join this flock, we are family. " I said, rubbing Angel's back before shaking Gazzy's locks of hair between my fingers. "Got it?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah Max, got it. ..and thanks. " Gazzy said then with a huge grin. Angel shook her head and smiled too as the rest of the flock cheered and agreed befoer calming back down.

"Okay, I think everyone needs a little break before taking off for the labs in California. You got exactly one hour to have fun...then it is show time." I said and sent the flock out to enjoy the sunshine and creek for a bit. Fang had not missed the look of surprise that had crossed my face when I heard the voice speak. When the kids were all out and playing he walked over, placing his arms around me.

"what Max?" His voice full of concern.

"Wha...what do you mean?" I tried to play it off, kneeling to pick up the pack Angel left opened and half dumped onto the ground. Fang knelt also and pulled my face up to look at him.

"It was the voice wasn't it? What did it say? Was it about our mission...the lab?" He wasn't going to drop it. And Fang knows me too well to believe a lie. So, I took a deep breath and told him.

"No..yes . it was the voice. But it was nothing about Jeb or the labs or the mission." I said

"Then what was it, max? Tell me" his hand caressed my cheek and I involuntarily leaned into his warm strong callused palm for a moment. What had the voice meant? What was I going to tell him? I had no idea what the voice was hinting to. Could he have meant that Fang and I could have...maybe would have our own child one day... a picture of a baby with Fang's eyes wrapped in a blanket formed in my head. I took another breath and gulped.

"When I was explaining to Gaz and Angel that we were a family, that we would always be together as a family..." I paused. Fang's hand pressed into my cheek a lil more. " When I said that I didn't know if you and I would ever or could ever have our own kids the voice ...the voice..."

"Max, what is it? What did it say?

"When I said that that was too far off to think about now the voice...the voice popped up and said it wasn't as far off as I might think." There. I said it. Then I looked up at him. His face was blank, as usual. But I could see in his eyes he was trying to figure it out. Just like I was.

"So, then maybe one day we will have kids. Of our own. Someday." he said calmly.

"You think? I .. can't think about it right now. I mean, I got so much going on already Fang. And who in their right mind would bring a baby into this life style?always on the run...fighting. It just wouldn't be safe. And I know nothing about raising a baby." Fang's lips locked on mine stopping my rant and erasing any thought form my head except that of him.

"It's really not a bad life...not with you. And we wont always be on the run. And you have already made a great mom...you raised the flock. And Angel was just a baby." I looked at him with amazement. He always knew just what to say to me. "And, we have plenty of time to figure all this out. " And then he kissed me again.

And then we heard it...buzzing...we had company


End file.
